heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Chinatsu Hitomi
Chinatsu Hitomi is an Original Character owned by EmiMizuki on DeviantArt, and is a proud Genin rank Shinobi of Omoichidou. Background Long before Chinatsu was born, her grandparents Takehiko and Kiyoko Hitomi settled in Omoichidou just north of the Kinsen Shrine as their clan passed through the village. Here, the happy couple raised their first and only daughter, who they named Junko Hitomi. Junko chose to become a shinobi at a very younge age. She practiced at every chance she got, and after many years of training and hard work she rose to the rank of jounin while she was in her mid-twenties. At this point she was assigned a new partner to work with on missions, Shichirou Takahashi, who would later on become her husband. Junko and Shichirou got married when the two of them were in their late twenties. Shorty afterwards, they settled down in the north-east part of the village, near the clan settlements. About a year and a half after they were married, Junko gave birth to their first child, a boy who they named Imo Hitomi. Three years later, they had their second and final child, Chinatsu. Chinatsu's background is a work in progress, I will be updating it as she is further developed. Clan The Hitomi clan members are generally happy and outgoing people, often found smiling and laughing. Even in times of war, the Hitomi have always managed a smile. While they do experience grief and sadness just as any other would, they simply believe that it is better to "wash one's hands with happiness". History The Hitomi Clan is a peaceful, nomadic clan that rarely stops traveling, and strives to discover a variety of things and obtain knowledge. Chinatsu's great-grandparents settled in Omoichidou, and have since grown to love it and chose to stay and start a family there. In theory, members of the Hitomi Clan could be found in any given country of village across the naruto-verse. The current where-abouts of the clan are unknown. Physical Attributes Members of the Hitomi Clan are known for their physical prowess, most being tall, lean, and rather athletic, with hair colors ranging from various shades of green and lighter shades of brown. They are know to be very tanned a nd with usually have yellow, gold, or orange eyes. A vast majority of the clan members are also known to draw a small black circle beneath their eyes, to show their loyalty to the clan and their willingness to fight and protect their family members. Traditons According to clan traditions, all members of the clan dress modestly and practically. Many clansmen dress in a traditional and oriental fashion, crossing the average shinobi clothing of bandages and mesh fish-net with oriental robes, mao-suits, cheongsams. Within the Hitomi Clan, all members regardless of skill-level are required to learn basic self-defense and fighting skills. As they are a traveling clan, they never know when they may encounter enemies such as bandits, theifs, or even shinobi. After they learn these skills, both men and women have the option of either finishing their training at that points and becoming herbalists, merchants, craftsmen, ect. or continueing their training and becoming the equivilent of shinobi within the clan. (Most clan members cannot become actual shinobi, as they do not usually settle in one village.) Personality Chinatsu, nicknames Chi, is a very talkitive, care-free, and enegetic character. She has magnetic personality and she loves to talk to others in the village, often befriends a person after only talking with them once or twice, she gets along with almost everyone she's talked to in the village. Many people in the village consider her to be rather childish and immature (which she usually is) but she is also quite cunning and smart when she choses to be. Silly as she may be at times, she does take her job as a shinobi very seriously and gives her all with every mission she does. Appearance Chinatsu has very bright green waist length hair that she hates to tend to, so it usually is loose down her back. She has a lovely olive skin tone and her eyes are a very unique shade of gold. Pre-time skip, Chinatsu wore a white long-sleeved jacket with gold lining which she kept neatly fastened at her neck, over top of a gray canvas halter-top and fish-net undershirt. She also wore matching gray canvas shorts, overtop of which she wore her beige utility belt where she stored a majority of her ninja tools and weapons. She completed her outfit with a pink kunai holster slung on her right thigh, a slightly altered version of the standard shinobi sandals, and bandages completely covering her arms, legs, and stomach. Post-timeskip, Chinatsu's usual design didn't change much. She wore a long-sleeved, white jacket with gold lining fastened neatly across the center of her chest. Beneath this, she tightly wraps her abdomin in bandages, just as she does with her legs. (Unlike before, Chinatsu no longer wraps her entire arms in bandages, though she will occasionally still wrap her hands while out on missions.) Chinatsu also wears dark gray canvas pants and the same style of shinobi sandals she wore pre-timeskip. To finish off the look, she replaced her old, clunky utility belt with a much smaller beige one wrapped around her right thigh to store her various weapons, and even went as far as to sew her old pink kunai holster onto the back of it. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such. Specialities And what they're great at Stats Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip *''Stats currently unavailable'' Relationships Relationships to others Story and the arcs...... Academy Day Coming soon. Twelve Days of Christmas Coming soon. Wonderland Arc Coming soon. Bunny Festival Coming soon. Chunin Exams Coming soon. Wonderland Arc Coming soon. RPG Arc The hidden village of Omoichidou may have been turned into an RPG game during this arc, but that didn't change the fact that Chinatsu and the rest of the shinobi must keep this village safe! Being aware of the dangers our village suddenly faces, Satsu appeared to the village in her spiritual form as a way to warn and gather us all to fight for our peace! many of the village's former teachers and peers have already turned against them, leaving it up to those few who still remain pure! With the help of the Leader, Eimi, the village strives to return Heart Shrine to its original state! For this journey RPG style adventure, shinobi were forced to alter their fighting styles. Chinatsu's became that of a rouge assasin. Rogues are the quickest, close ranged attackers. They have a lower attack power compared to heavy hitters, though they make up for it in speed. They also commonly have knowledge in poisons. They use various small weapons such as daggers, dual daggers, bladed fans, ect. Chinatsu specifically carries a dagger that is about 1 foot long. But she also carries two poison* coated daggers concealed on holsters on each of her legs, each is about 3-4 inches in length and are shaped so they can be worn similarly to a ring (In combat, they act like claws). She also carries a variety senbon needles, knifes, and other smaller weapons. She also carries a variety of poisons and venom extracts from various poisonous animals and plants, many of which she has designed herself. These poisons range in effect and potency, some will stun you momentarily or paralyze you, while others mean certain death. She has designed antidotes for most of her poisons, and carries some of them on her person at all times, although for her most deadly ones she entrusted the antidote to her companion Uin Kobiru. As a rogue, Chinatsu is a close range attacker that's fast on her feet. She isn't very strong and can't deal very much damamge compared to her teammates, though she makes up for it with speed and quick wits. Trouble in the Water Coming soon. Jounin Exams Coming soon. RTN Omoichidou Coming soon. After the Time-Skip Coming soon. Music Festival Coming soon. Who Dunnit? Coming soon. War on Two Fronts Coming soon. Trivia *Her favorite animal is a tiger. Chinatsu has always had a love for big cats but is terrified of small house cats. *Chinatsu is also afriad of heights, and has been since she was a child. *Chinatsu's favourite foods are syrup-coated dumplings, and anmitsu, while her least favourite foods are anything spicy. Reference Chinatsu was originally designed by BayneezOne, while her post-time skip design was done by NellyMonster :) All art posted here was either done by myself or done for me, you can find a majority of the art done of Chinatsu here and here. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former member